Soap
by Tsukiakari no Ha
Summary: Ichigo decides to use Rukia's favorite bunny-themed bar of soap, but what happens when Ichigo's slippery hands cause the life of the soap to be cut short? Can Ichigo save himself? Or will he fall victim to Rukia's wrath? Thanks for clicking!


**Hey guys! It's been a while, huh? Now, I have a perfectly good excuse, but I'm sure none of you wanna hear it lol. Anyway, on a different note, the idea for this actually happened to me a few weeks ago. At 3:45 in the morning to be exact lol. So, let's get started!**

**I don't own anything**

Ichigo stifled a yawn as he slowly padded to the bathroom, his fuzzy slippers making soft thuds against the wooden floor. He cringed when his eyes were assaulted by a light, causing his to force themselves closed by reflex. Cracking his eyes open a little, he found the source of the light coming from his sisters' room. Ichigo smiled and reached his hand over to flick the switch, turning off their light. After rubbing his eyes, Ichigo continued to pad his way to the bathroom.

Stifling another yawn, Ichigo turned the sink's levers all the way. As he washed his hands, his eyes flickered over to a purple, bunny-shaped bar of soap. Ichigo smirked, feeling a wave of adrenalin rush through him. He grabbed the soap bunny and started rubbing it between his hands. He straightened up to his full height and brought the soap up to his nose, deeply smelling it. He sighed in content as the scent of lavender filled his nostrils. His bliss was short-lived though, when the weight of the soap left his hands and catapulted in the direction he was facing.

Ichigo paled when he heard a splash. "No! Don't tell it went…" He looked down, hoping he was wrong, but his suspicions were answered when he saw the purple soap bunny floating in the toilet. Ichigo was sure he was imagining it, but he could've sworn he saw a tear fall off the bunny's face. If that wasn't bad enough, the soap bunny started to erode into the water until there was nothing left but a cluster of bubbles. Ichigo gaped in horror, but knew he had to get rid of the evidence. With a heavy heart, he flushed away the remains of the purple soap bunny, saluting it as he spun away.

"What am I gonna do?" Ichigo thought as he panicked, pacing the floor of his room. Sleep was the last thing on his mind. He was a dead strawberry, and he knew it. He could practically feel the pain that would ensue by the wrath of the bunny obsessed Soul Reaper. Ichigo paced even faster as he wracked his brain to think of a plan to save his ass. Suddenly, like a slap to the face, Ichigo got an idea. "All I have to do is find another bar of that soap, and I'll be in the clear!" Ichigo reasoned. "Now, if I were a bar of soap, where would I be?" Ichigo looked around his room, throwing a few things in the process. He yelled in frustration as he turned up empty handed, meaning that his search was useless and he tore up his room for no reason. As he flopped on his bed in defeat, Ichigo's eyes drifted over to the closet. Like another slap to the face, Ichigo sprang up and out of his bed, then dashed to the closet. Practically ripping the doors open, Ichigo frantically looked around for another bar of the bunny-shaped soap. Just as he was about to quit, Ichigo spotted a box with flowers and a bunny on the cover. Ichigo yelled in triumph and grabbed the box. Quickly running to the bathroom, Ichigo tore open the box, and let the soap fall onto the dish. He grinned in triumph, then strode back to his room, ready to get some much needed sleep.

A few hours later…

"ICHIGOOO!" Rukia screamed, slamming his door in. Ichigo fell off of his bed with a flop, yelling in the process. Rubbing his sides, Ichigo groaned, "What, midget?" Rukia's eye twitched at the midget comment, but let it go. She held out a bunny-shaped bar of soap and asked, "What do you see here?" Ichigo looked at what she was holding and grumbled out, "A stupid bunny made out of soap." Rukia nodded, "That's right." Ichigo, who didn't look so interested now had a confused look on his face, "So? Why are you so angry?" Rukia growled and, without any warning, shoved the soap up his nose, causing Ichigo to gag. While shoving it up his nose, Rukia yelled, "Smell it, damnit! Smell it and you'll know why I'm angry!" Ichigo grabbed the soap and sniffed it. His eyes went wide as the scent registered in his brain. "Orange?" He wondered in shock, "Why does it smell like orange?" His eyes slowly drifted to his hand, more specifically, the box that was in his hand. Ichigo's suspicions were confirmed when he saw an orange bunny on the box instead of a purple bunny. He even paled when he saw that the soap bunny itself was actually orange instead of purple. Ichigo's eyes went back to the angry little Soul Reaper, just as she was about to attack him.

Ichigo's screams were able to be heard all over Karakura Town, and somewhere in the Soul Society, Renji thought he heard a faint scream, but brushed it off as he continued on his stroll.

**Yay! Finally another story! Yes, this actually happened to me a few weeks ago. Just like Ichigo, the bar of soap I was using slipped from my hands and fell in the toilet, but luckily for me, I knew where more of it was. So, my ass was saved! :D Well, now that I'm done rambling, thanks for reading and review!**


End file.
